The present invention relates to a mobile clothesline and, more particularly, to a mobile clothesline that can air dry garments indoors or outdoors in an energy efficient and cost effective manner.
Drying clothes in a clothes dryer can cause damage to the fabric of clothes and can also cause significant shrinkage to shirts, sweats, and the like. Drying clothes in a clothes dryer, be it an electric or gas, uses significant energy resources, resulting in high energy bills.
Air drying of clothes can save time money and help extend the life of a garment. Air drying allows clothes to maintain a newer look longer. Air drying is also eco-friendly, using zero energy resources.
Many clotheslines capable of air drying a full load after washing are fixed in one location. This requires a location dedicated to the installation of the clothesline. The mobile clothesline is not fixed to one location. The mobile clothesline can easily be setup anywhere and moved to follow the direction of the sun. Often, the installation of clotheslines may be forbidden by restrictive covenants in some neighborhoods, preventing users from the benefits of air drying their clothes. The mobile clothesline is ideal for restrictive communities because it's easy to setup and easily stores away when not in use.
Moreover, these conventional clotheslines, once installed, cannot be moved or used in any other location. This may be particularly inconvenient for people with smaller yards without the space to dedicate to a clothesline. Many people like to entertain in the yard, especially during the spring, summer and fall months, when an outdoor clothesline would be most used. However, when entertaining, most people do not want a permanent clothesline installed in their yard.
Most of these conventional clotheslines are installed by digging a hole and placing one or more posts in the ground, or by running a line from the house to a tree or other permanent fixture in the yard. Neither of these options is attractive to look at, especially when they cannot be removed.
As can be seen, there is a need for a clothesline that may provide ample clothes drying space and may be easily removed out of the way when not in use.